The Iron Man is on Fire
by Wiedzmin Var Emreis
Summary: Después de la derrota en la batalla del Aguasnegras, Melisandre acude a la ayuda de un abatido Stannis.


**The Iron Man is on Fire**

* * *

**Cuenta la leyenda, que en las noches de luna llena, la figura de un hombre tallada en hierro, llora lágrimas de fuego.**

Pasillos de roca oscura, templada con el llanto ahogado de quienes habitan el castillo. Una fortaleza armada y defendida con cimientos de amargo dolor de épocas pasadas, momentos presentes y sueños futuros. La luz del Sol resbala por sus muros, temeroso de entrar en la entrañas de las profundas sombras del bastión. La luna se refleja plateada como un enorme ojo que todo lo ve y que todo lo sabe sin saber ciertamente nada. Las tormentas centellean rampantes entre los angostos pasillos que unen las torres, haciendo sonoros ecos que recuerdas a los gritos y sollozos de las víctimas, que bajo ese techo vivieron una vez. Las pesadillas deambulen día y noche, durante los sueños y en los momentos de lucidez pasajera. Pesadillas en forma de sombras que anidan agazapadas tras las puertas y debajo de las camas. Los corazones aúllan como lobos en las montañas, poniendo tierra de por medio e intentando sobrevivir a un destino incierto. El fuego tiende su manto de llamas en forma de mujer, sobre el gélido cuerpo de una estatua de helado hierro, con forma de hombre.

El amanecer apenas había cobrado forma en el cielo, y Stannis Baratheon llevaba postrado en su silla durante horas. Dando la espalda a la puerta, centraba su atención en un punto perdido del horizonte. Buscando tal vez respuestas, quizás ahondar más en su soledad era lo que buscaba, o simplemente solo quería que todo se desvaneciera y la derrota hubiese sido un mal sueño. Uno de esos tantos que vivía en las noches, después de la muerte de su hermano a manos de un ente sombrío, nacido de una mujer aún más misteriosa que el misterio que rodea a la vida.

Una corriente de aire caliente reverberó en el interior de la siempre encendida chimenea, en el instante en que la puerta se abrió silenciosa. Las llamas crepitaban como bebés hambrientos deseosos de mamar de los senos de su madre. Una sombra escarlata tiñó de rojo la estancia oscura de la Sala de la Mesa Pintada. La sacerdotisa roja, Lady Melisandre de Asshai, entró en las estancias ligera y brillante como la luz del Sol naciente. El monarca colocó los codos en los reposabrazos de su silla, y apoyó la barbilla en sus entrelazadas manos. Bufó con desconformidad ante la mujer que se alzaba ante él, esbelta y llena de vida y gloria en sus entrañas. Rechinó los dientes sin camuflar ni una pizca de la discrepancia que albergaba en su ser, por la indiferencia que proyectaba en el rostro su compañía femenina, tras la derrota acaecida en la batalla.

—Dejadme solo–pronunció al fin. Su voz helada y áspera, contrastaba con los sedosos gestos de la mujer, quien había entrelazado sus dedos y mostraba una sonrisa comprensiva en los labios. —No os he mandado venir a molestarme.

Melisandre se aproximó al abatido monarca. Sus manos templadas con el fuego de R'hllor se posaron en los rígidos hombros del Rey, provocando que éste tensara los músculos de estremecimiento. Ella sabía hasta con la última molécula de su cuerpo, que todo ser vivo se incomodaba con su presencia; un Rey no iba a ser menos. Su Rey, el príncipe que fue prometido, no sería distinto a cualquier otro hombre; y eso, a Melisandre, le provocaba una sensación dulce en el paladar.

— ¿Qué queréis?–preguntó Stannis. Si hubiese sido su esposa Selyse quien le estuviera tocando, sin duda se habría apartado de ese contacto físico; pero con Melisandre todo era distinto; todo cambiaba y se la situación se volvía casi incontrolable. Y al regio Baratheon, no había nada que le molestara más que el hecho de no poder controlar las situaciones en las que se veía envuelto– ¿seguir llenándome la cabeza con vuestras falsas visiones que decís ver en las llamas?

Aquella pregunta llena de injuria y desprecio hacia los poderes de un Dios, del único Dios verdadero, provocarían la cólera en otros devotos del Señor de Luz. La sacerdotisa roja por el contrario, veía en esas palabras nada más que unos deseos fervientes de creer. Y si Stannis Baratheon no creía, Melisandre lo achacaba a sus creencias de niño; a esos dioses falsos que sus progenitores le inculcaron cuando era un muchacho inocente que nada sabía acerca de la larga noche, ni de los peligros aterradores que alberga la oscuridad.

—El Señor de Luz os llevará al Trono de Hierro, mi Rey–aseguró la mujer roja con la voz dulce y cálida, de una amante que lleva tiempo sin conocer el roce de las manos de su hombre por el cuerpo.

— ¿Cómo voy a ganar sin barcos?– inquirió alzándose solemne de la silla e interrumpiendo a la sacerdotisa. Dirigió sus pasos hasta el ventanal que tenía en frente y continuó; esta vez con más calma y entre dientes– ¿sin oro? ¿Sin ejercito? Todo lo que me contáis, son mentiras. Charlas como una urraca y dices sus mismas tonterías.

—Las cosas hubieran sido distintas si me hubierais llevado con vos…–un silencio se hizo eco en la distancia entre ambos. Melisandre lo cortó rodeando el brazo del Rey con los suyos propios; dándole así un calor que necesitaba; el calor de la seguridad en sí mismo y en sus posibilidades de victoria; pues el camino más espinoso una vez superado y llegado a la meta, el sabor es más dulce que teniendo un sendero tranquilo y llano–…si Ser Davos no os hubiera convencido de dejarme…aquí.

—El mar se ha tragado a mi caballero de las cebollas y el pescado; no mencionéis a los muertos, dejar que descansen en paz.

Rememorar la pérdida del contrabandista ensombreció el rostro del Rey, a un nivel preocupante. Melisandre vio en aquellos tristes ojos azules, un reflejo llamado amistad. Nunca hablaba de sus sentimientos, pero era evidente para el mundo entero, menos para él, que a Davos Seaworth lo consideraba un amigo; y cuando un amigo muere bajo el manto de la tragedia, lloras como respuesta a ese afecto; Stannis Baratheon no llora lágrimas de sal; llora lamentos de fuego y lo hace por dentro. Se deshizo del agarre de la mujer roja y volvió a tomar asiento en la silla. Resoplando de cansancio, apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo y cerró los ojos. Tal vez así, conseguiría apaciguar los impulsos que sentía en lo más hondo de su alma. Sentimientos que reprimía. Emociones que se traducían como debilidad; pues un Rey no puede tener amigos, un Rey no debe sentir nada, de lo contrario no podría impartir justicia con imparcialidad; pero…solo la muerte y lo que está muerto puede hospedar vacío en su interior. Y Stannis Baratheon estaba muy vivo, vivo gracias al impulso de las llamas y el fuego de la venganza, por unos reinos regidos bajo la firmeza de una justicia férrea e inquebrantable.

La voz de la nada habló a gritos ensordecedores. Las llamas fueron contempladas por la sacerdotisa con ahínco escrutador. Su Dios le estaba mostrando algo, pues sus ojos se abrieron y su mentón y su figura se transformaron en atracción fatal. Si aquella sala fuese la selva, ella sería una mantis religiosa y él el más sabroso de los manjares a degustar.

—Alteza– la voz de la mujer sonó como una serenata para los oídos de ese hombre agotado por pelear por todo el mundo y no recibir nada a cambio. Stannis abrió los ojos dejando de lado el apacible descanso dentro de su mente, para ver que Lady Melisandre se mostraba perfecta en sus curvas. Su desnudez era digna de la palabra perfección. Pero eso en la vida real no existe. Todo lo que en exterior se manifiesta perfecto, ampara la putrefacción en su interior. Aun así, el animal que anida en el hombre es más fuerte que la propia humanidad del ser.

—Hace tiempo dije las palabras, quemé a los ídolos y me entregué como no lo he hecho nunca con mi esposa ¿Qué más queréis de mí, mujer?

—Vuestra esposa os repugna, por eso la encerráis en una torre–explicó Melisandre. Agarró la mano del Rey y se la llevó a uno de sus turgentes y redondeados pechos de color níveo–yo no soy ella; Soy una devota de la luz, una sirvienta del hijo del fuego.

—Me estáis utilizando–acusó el monarca con semblante agrietado. Melisandre lo había alentado a que se incorporara de su asiento, y a continuación, Stannis la acorraló como ya hiciera en el pasado, contra la enorme mesa– y después me abandonareis

—Nunca os abandonaré, mi Rey–sentenció la mujer.

El fuego lo arrasa todo. Colapsa las arterias del corazón y calcina los pulmones. Purifica el alma y castiga perpetuamente a los impíos. Da esperanzas de un nuevo comienzo y termina con el sufrimiento de los finales. El fuego, el fuego es la chispa de la vida y la muerte de la oscuridad. Las llamas son los brazos de la luz y las cenizas los restos de la amargura. Y con el fuego, hasta el ser más férreo se derrite y dobla la rondilla, rindiéndose a la perpetuidad de su poderosa magnificencia.

**Cuenta la leyenda, que después de las noches de luna llena, la figura de un hombre tallada en hierro, llora lágrimas de fuego mientras se deja derretir con desasosiego. **


End file.
